


Basically Mike gets his ass pounded by Alex

by ThatinvertPokemon



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: Bottom Connor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Filthy, M/M, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatinvertPokemon/pseuds/ThatinvertPokemon
Summary: I had a dream the other day about these two kissing and grinding on each other dressed in connor's clothes and like, I haven't stopped thinking about them sinceNotes-Alex!Connor is Conno-Mike!Connor is Con
Relationships: Connor Murphy (Mike Faist)/Connor Murphy (Alex Boniello)
Kudos: 2





	Basically Mike gets his ass pounded by Alex

"So..you're me right?" Con asks while his fingers run through his counterparts short, dark hair. Which was also long but not as long as his own. Which was kinda off putting considering that they were the same person, except for a few differences but eh, it wasn't too weird. 

Currently both were on Conno's bed, doing nothing really. Con was sitting up, leaning against the headboard of the identical bed while the smaller layed on his back, body resting on the taller's long legs and head in Con's lap. Conno's eyes weren't open but that didn't mean it was asleep, turns out he's just really into getting his hair played with and it was hella relaxing.

"Yeah, Technically, why?" The shorter of the two responds, not bothering with actually looking at Con. "Do you think if we fucked, It'd be like jerking off?" He asked, looking down at the relaxed male. "Dunno..I think so" Conno says, not really bothered by the question. "Well whatever it is, I'm pretty sure I'd be on top" the long hair maled replied, chuckling a bit. That seemed to get his counterparts attention.

"What do you mean?" Conno asked, eyes now open and glaring at Con, not with any anger, just confusion maybe? Either way, it made the longer haired male a little nervous. "I just mean that I'd be fucking you, ya know?", Conno immediately sat up, back facing his taller self. There were no words for a while, which was concerning but before Con could ask what's up, the shorter of the two turnsed and immediately pinned the taller.

He might been short but Conno was to turned on by how so helpless he looked. A small whimper escaped the long hair boys soft lips, which made Conno's dick twitch in arousal. Connor kept a straight face the whole time, not even bothering to smirk at the pathetic noise.

"No, you're not to be fucking my ass. I'm gonna fill yours through and I'll make sure you fucking scream". Oh god, Con was in for it now. Fuck it was so weird but also so sexy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably write more/the second part


End file.
